


Airpods

by DarkLord935



Category: Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: 100 percent crack, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humour, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memes, Near Death, Not A Fix-It, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord935/pseuds/DarkLord935
Summary: The real reason Gage didn't stop.





	Airpods

“Gage!” screamed Louis.

Gage giggled happily and continued running towards the road. The truck was approaching rapidly.

“Gage, stop!”

But Gage did not stop.

The truck’s horn blasted and Louis unleashed an inhuman shriek from the back of his throat.

But Gage could not hear him.

Gage was wearing his airpods.

“Oh, god,” Rachel was saying, “Oh, fuck. He has airpods in! He can't hear us!”

Gage was still running and Louis screamed at the top of his lungs and the truck was almost upon them. But then the song ended and Gage heard him and stopped running.

Louis managed to grab the back of Gage's shirt and pull him away from the road and the truck sped past, leaving a cloud of dust.

“Oh my god!”

Louis clung to Gage, sweat and tears running down his face.

Gage said nothing, for Despacito had started playing.

And then the truck came back and ran them both over lmao


End file.
